the_deviant_fighting_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rumble Crisis
'''Rumble Crisis '''is an fighting game based on the deviant fighter created by Jotarion from DeviantART. Console: PC, PlayStation 5, Xbox Scarlett, Nintendo Switch and Google Stadia. Engine: Unreal Engine 4 Rating: PEGI-16, Rated-T Gameplay * Rumble Crisis will play as a mix between Tekken and Killer Instinct series. * The game engine will be in Unreal Engine 4. * There are two Super Arts. * There will be licensed music in the game. * The Story Mode will have 8 regular matches, followed by the rival battles. * The rival battles will take places in a special arena. * The endings for each character, on the other hand, will be more like cinematic cutscenes, which takes place in the aftermath of the tournament. There are also interlude cutscenes in Story Mode where characters will interact with each other right before the fight and then after the fight. * There will be a sub-boss and boss fight as well. Story There is an unknown mysterious shadow figure who has created a fighting tournament called Rumble Crisis to find the best fighters all around the world. Nobody knows what evil purposes is behind it. This may be trap for all the competitors on this tournament. Characters Playable * Björn Hultgren: A college student who uses secret japanese martial art called the Karate Genma-Style. * Block: an Australian metal rocker who got killed by a murderer and became a crazy zombie. * Bogdan the Executioner: a noble vampire from Transylvania. * Calvin Freeman, Jr.: A police officer assigned to investigate the Rumble Crisis tournament and find the purpose behind it. * Cesare Coppola: A notorious crime boss and a businessman with dark powers. * Donny Murdoch: A British Lightweight Wrestler from the EEW Wrestling. He's known for his charisma and his personality. * Edward Silverman: a Karate Champion and a Chun Kuk Do Instructor who hails from the United States. * Electro Nova (E.N.): A Robot created by two scientist as an experiment and a ultimate weapon. * Falco: A popular american superhero with flying superpowers. * Fernanda Souza da Silva: A Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Fighter and a Bodybuilder who is from Brazil. * Kira: A mage who is skilled with different tomes. * Malanda Atkinson: a Heavyweight Boxer who is from Jamaica. * Nocona: a Comanche Native American Grappler from the United States. * Peter Schultz: a German pro-wrestler who is from a biker gang. He's also a EEW Wrestler. * Samuel Ilunga: a Congolese pit fighter who is from the Democratic Republic of the Congo. * Sofía Hidalgo: a tough pit fighter who comes from Spain. * Stormstein: An alien from an distant planet who have conquered various planets. He's an intergalactic dictator and an emperor. * Võ Thu Phương: a young Vovinam Fighter who won twice at the Vovinam Championship in Vietnam. * Wang Long: A martial arts prodigy who uses Tiger Kung Fu. He's the main protagonist of the game. * Zhuldyz Iskakova: A volleyball player who comes from Kazakhstan. She became popular by fans because her beauty and cuteness. Bosses * Ferox: Ferox is Jol's right-hand man and most loyal bodyguard. He assists his boss and wants to make sure no one can reach him. (Sub-Boss) * Jol: Jol Norvil is a space alien who is the leader of the three dead skulls. He is a well-known master thief and a wanted space-bandit throughout the galaxy. (Final Boss) DLCs 1st Season Pass * B. Hammer: Hammer is an ex-criminal who lives in the hood and currently works as an aggressive wrestler with fight his opponents with dirty tactics. * Genjiro Ishikawa: Genjiro is the master and the successor of the secret and forbidden martial arts Karate Genma-Style. * Ikazuchi: Ikazuchi is a mysterious masked ninja from Japan who lives in the shadows. * Magdalena Dimatibág: A student teacher who is an eskrima practitioner. * Marcky M Chronic: Marcus Fischer aka Marcky M Chronic is a young rapper and skateboarder from Denmark who wants to participate for fun and gain popularity to other people. * Petros Maragos: A retired superhero and pankration fighter who has superpowers to turn his body into stone. * Pomacapi: An adolescent Incan Warrior from the Inca Times who was captured by shadow figure. * Quickshot: A Hired female Assassin and Bounty Hunter from Norway who came assasinate Ikazuchi. * Scott Gowler: A fat martial artist who wants prove that overweight can be superior to normal people. * Stonewall: An American Soldier from the U.S. Army Special Forces who wants to interrogate the host and find out some answers about the tournament. Stages Trivia Category:Games